Forgive and Forget
by ShHpBookworm
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts to complete her education. She is haunted by memories of the war and cannot forgive. Draco is desperate for forgiveness. Will their final year help to heal their scars?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

Hermione Granger sat on the windowsill and stared out across the Hogwarts grounds. The war memorial set up in memory of the dead heroes sat to the left of the entrance. It was a beautifully delicate statue made of ice, charmed to never melt. The names of every person who had died in the war were carved onto its surface.

She despised it. The constant reminder of the dead only served to deepen the hurt caused by memories of the war. Memories of atrocities that she would give anything to forget. Memories that had left her broken.

Harry and Ron had not returned to Hogwarts with her. Harry was to scarred by all he had been through in the war to even consider returning so soon and Ron wasn't interested in continuing his education. Although she missed them she was glad of the solitude. Since the war her life had been a confused mess. She had had to put on a brave face for her friends and be the pillar that held them together but no one seemed to notice the hurt and scars that she herself carried.

Just as her vision began to blur she was jolted from her reverie by the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. She withdrew deeper into the corner of the ledge, between the wall and the window, wishing for Harry's invisibility cloak. The footsteps slowed down and stopped next to her but she didn't look away from the window.

"Granger" a shocked voice exclaimed.

She knew that voice only to well. How often she had heard it spit insults at her in the halls and whisper disgusting comments about her blood as she passed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she growled. She didn't have the patience to deal with him at that moment.

"Nothing" he replied quickly. "It's just… I've been wanting talk to you for a while and-"

"And what?" she barked. "And tell me how filthy my blood is? Trust me Malfoy, I already know. I've had to look at the result of it carved into my arm for the past year"

She was yelling by now but she didn't care. How dare he approach her after all he had done?

"Your aunty Bellatrix made sure that I never forget exactly what I am" she continued "so I don't want to know what you've got to say on the subject, I've already heard all there is to hear"

"NO" he shouted, making her flinch. He seemed to pause for several seconds, regaining his composure.

"I'm not that idiotic Granger" he said "I realised a while ago that all that blood purity stuff is bullshit"

"Then why-?"

"Just let me talk Hermione" He pleaded. "I know I haven't done anything to deserve it but please"

She nodded slowly, clearly still wary and quite ready to hex him at the slightest provocation.

He knew that this was the best he was going to get so he ploughed on. "I want to apologise for all the crap I've put you through Granger" his voice was oddly formal and stiff.

"It was during 6th year when I realised that something about my beliefs didn't add up. It took me a long time to realise how foolish I had been and by that time I was in too deep" he glanced up briefly to check her reaction before continuing in a more relaxed voice.

"I won't go through everything that brought me to this apology; I don't think either of us can handle that. But I think what really changed my mind was the day at the Manor"

Her head snapped up and their eyes locked .She quickly looked away, tears in her eyes. She knew exactly what day he was referring to.

"When I saw Bellatrix" he gulped "torturing you, I realised just how much of a coward I was". His eyes were stinging but he was well versed in the art of concealing his emotions so he was almost sure that she didn't notice.

"I saw how wrong the whole situation was but I didn't have the courage to put my life on the line to stop it. I never thought I would wish to be more like a Gryffindor but in that moment I did with all my heart". He let out a humourless laugh.

"Once I realised how idiotic I had been I was only in it to protect my family. They were the only reason I was even at the final battle" This time he looked up and she held the eye-contact.

"I'm sorry Granger. I put you through hell and now I wish I could go back and give myself a good kicking. I know it's not enough but I had to say it"

She looked away. The silence stretched until she eventually broke it with a sigh. "Thank you for the apology Malfoy" she said. She had not his skill at holding back tears and they flowed unstoppably down her cheeks "but I cannot accept it. Perhaps some day I shall be able to forgive and forget but for me the war is still too fresh. I am sorry".

Despite the tears her voice never wavered as she spoke. It was cold and distant, as if she was trying to cut herself off from the emotions that she knew would overcome her if she let them.

Once she had spoken she rose from the ledge and walked away from him, disappearing behind a tapestry half-way down the corridor. She never looked back and did not see the single tear that escaped from the crack in his mask.

**Authors Note: Hey, thanks for reading my story. This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction so I'm not really sure how it turned out. Please let me know if you liked it or didn't like it and why. Would you like me to continue with this story?**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I might wish I did. J.K. Rowling must always be granted that honour.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione only made it half-way down the secret passage before breaking down. She curled up on the floor, her body heaving with heavy sobs.

Talking to Malfoy had destroyed the fragile walls she had built to contain her emotions. Anger, fear and hurt were forming an inescapable tornado of emotion in her mind.

She buried her head in her hands and screamed. Images of Lupin, Tonks, Fred flashed through her mind. The lost people of the war, remembered as heroes.

How she wished she could be like them. Killed defending what she believed in. She couldn't handle the burden of being a survivor. The wizarding world looked up to her. The weight of thousands of eyes was crushing her. She did not have the strength to stand in the deceased's shoes.

The dead were not the only lost. She was lost. The girl she had been had died in the war and she had turned into a strange thing that she couldn't begin to understand.

Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius. The pillars of strength that had ensured victory. They had never shown weakness. She was nothing but cracks.

The pain in her chest was unbearable. How could she be expected to pick up the pieces after that war?

With that thought the pain overcame her and her mind went black.

FF~FF~FF~FF~FF~FF

Several hours later she awoke on the cold stone floor. Her entire body was wracked with pain and her throat was dry and scratchy. Her side was numb from the cold and her head felt as if a troll was hammering the inside of her skull in a steady pounding rhythm.

She dragged herself into a standing position, leaning on the wall for support. Slowly, one step at a time, she began to make her way back to Gryffindor tower. It was past curfew but the corridors were empty. Security had become more lax since the war had ended and it was rare now that you'd meet a teacher at night. The prefects were the only ones patrolling and she wasn't worried about them. After all, would any of them have the nerve to reprimand Hermione Granger?

The common room was almost empty when she pushed open the portrait. She immediately made her way to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories and climbed them. Once in her room she fell onto her bed and pulled the curtains closed. She wanted to avoid talking to Parvati, the only other girl left in her room. Parvati had been heartbroken and bitter since the war. Lavenders death had turned her into a cold, unfriendly girl, liable to lash out at anytime. After all, Lavender had been her girlfriend. Soon after Lavender and Ron had broken up the two girls had realised what they felt for each other and become a couple. Seeing Lavender dead on the floor, savaged by Greyback had broken something inside of Parvati.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny's voice issued from outside."Hermione, are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm fine Ginny". Her voice sounded hoarse and raw to her own ears and she knew that Ginny would see right through it

"Please let me in Hermione" Ginny pleaded. "You don't have to go through this on your own"

Hermione didn't answer and after a few minutes she heard her friends footsteps retreating down the stairs. More tears, quieter this time, were flowing down her cheeks and being absorbed by the pillow.

She lay there in the dark, thinking of all the pain in her heart. She wished there was a way to relieve to awful hurt.

FF~FF~FF~FF~FF

At the same time in the Slytherin dorm Draco was lying in bed, staring up at his green and silver drapes. His earlier confrontation with Hermione had left him full of self-loathing. He knew that he did not deserve forgiveness but still he pursued it like a bloodhound. He wanted to do what would have made his mother proud, had she still been alive. She had never been as deeply attached to the dark arts as his father. She had only ever wanted to protect her family and that was the only way she had been capable of doing it. She would have wanted him to earn forgiveness.

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for reading this. Also thanks to the people who have followed this story! I'm not sure about this chapter but I think it's necessary to show how damaged everyone is from the war. How do you feel about it? I hope you liked it.**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs completely to the genius that is J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Hermione woke with a start. The nightmares had come last night, as they had every night for almost a year.

She got up and moved groggily across the room to the mirror. She stared at her reflection. A brown eyed girl with hair that currently resembled a scraggly birds nest stared back at her.

She grabbed the brush and began to furiously attack the tangle until she got it under control. She then dressed herself meticulously in her uniform and threw her robes on over it.

She looked back at the mirror. Although she was now perfectly turned out, her blotchy cheeks and red eyes with dark bags under them were a clear sign of the tears that had been shed last night.

She performed several concealing spells to hide the evidence and decided that she was finally ready to face breakfast.

Parvati had already left, for which she was grateful, and it was far too early for any other Gryffindors to be Great Hall was empty when she arrived so she quickly wolfed down her breakfast so as to avoid meeting any other students.

Instead of returning to Gryffindor tower after breakfast she decided to take a walk in the dawn twilight.

She walked down to the edge of the lake sank down on its shore.

There were no tears in her eyes now but the emptiness inside her was almost worse. She was like an inferus.

She took out the knife she carried in her pocket, a left-over from the search for Horcruxes last blade glinted in the light of the rising sun and seemed to have turned red.

Suddenly all the confusion in her head solidified into a clear, icy thought. There was one way she could escape it all. For months she had been living with the despair inside her, the belief that nothing would ever be okay again.

She did not need to live with it anymore. She did not to live anymore.

Just as she came to this realisation she heard a familiar male voice.

She sighed. Of course she couldn't do it, whether she wanted to or not. To many people were depending on her.

She looked down at the knife again, drew back her hand and threw it as hard as she could into the lake. It was visible for a moment before sinking below the surface into the blackness below.

The tears came then, thick and fast. It was her Gryffindor spirit that had stopped her from doing it but in that moment she wished she was able to be totally selfish and abandon everything and everyone who needed her.

FF~FF~FF~FF~FF~FF

Draco had risen early that morning, intending to make the Great hall before the crowds descended.

As he got to the entrance hall he saw a mane of curly hair disappear out the door. He wanted to follow her but decided against it. She would not thank him for intruding when she clearly wanted to be alone.

He sat in the silence of the great Hall, brooding over his plan to get forgiveness. Now that Hermione had rejected his apology he did not know what to do. He knew he would have to earn it somehow, but how?

He had no experience with this. How did one go about gaining forgiveness from someone who had hated you, with good reason, for all the time you had known her? He didn't even know where to begin.

He glanced up as he heard quick footsteps enter the hall. The other Gryffindor girl, Parvati, stood there.

He froze. Her reputation for taking her grief and anger out on everyone had spread all over Hogwarts and he had enough personal experience with her wrath to want to avoid it.

Soon after returning to Hogwarts she had cornered him in the corridor. She had seemed insane, screaming obscenities at him. She had blamed him for the deaths, for Lavender. She called him a Death Eater and worse. It was only the timely intervention of Professor McGonagall that had prevented her from physically attacking him. And he knew he deserved everything she threw at him.

But this morning she didn't seem to notice him and as she sat down at the Gryffindor table he quietly left the hall.

He decided that a walk down by the greenhouses would help to clear his head. The cold air stung his eyes and he wrapped the scarf more firmly around his neck. Looking down at the lake he saw a figure hunched over the water. He knew it had to be Hermione and he altered his course so that he was moving in her direction.

As he neared he cleared his throat and said "Granger"

She immediately sat bolt upright and just before he came level with her he thought he saw something flash in the sunlight before disappearing into the lake. He brushed it off as a trick of the light.

She was glaring accusingly up at him and he stopped moving towards her. He saw the tears in her eyes but pretended that he didn't.

"What is it Malfoy"? She demanded.

Just saying hello Granger, I'll leave you be now".

She had a confused expression on her face as he turned and made his way back up to the school.

**Authors Note: Thanks so much to the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorited this:) It really helps to know people are reading it! So how did you like this chapter? Am I moving to slow? Have you anything you like or don't like about the story? Feedback is amazing:)**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Harry Potter, forever wishing.**

**Chapter 4**

Later that week the Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Since the war the teachers had been obsessed with inter- house unity, always pairing students of different houses together.

Although none of the students were to pleased with this the teachers had, so far, only paired the students who had nothing against each other except their house together.

It looked like this day would be no different. However, when Professor McGonagall called out Hermione's name after Draco's it was immediately clear that she had overstepped the line. Hermione froze in her chair, various emotions flitting across her face before settling on anger.

"I am sorry Professor but I cannot work with Malfoy" she said in a cold, hard voice.

"And why not Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall. "I do not see any reason for you to be unable to work with him".

At this Hermione snapped. She had been through to much to sit there and let someone tell her that her reasons were invalid.

"Have you forgotten the war?" She shrieked at the teacher. "Have you forgotten how he let the Death Eaters in here to kill as they please? Or how he came back to fight for Voldemort in the last battle?" The rest of the class was cowering as far away from Hermione as they could get and they all flinched when Hermione spat out the former Dark Lord's name.

She continued mercilessly. "Don't you remember that this piece of scum stood by and watched while that vile bitch carved this onto my arm" yanking back her sleeve to reveal that word Mudblood, the silvery scar standing out against her skin.

Mcgonagall opened her mouth and seemed about to reply but Herione turned and stormed out of the classroom, leaving a roomful of shocked people in her wake.

McGonagall looked shaken for a moment after Hermione's dramatic exit but then she turned to the class and snapped.

"Well? You all have your pairs, start completing the steps on the board while I have a word with Mister Malfoy outside"

Draco was still in shock from Hermione's outburst but when she said his name he jumped and looked up at her. She beckoned for him to follow her and once they were both outside she turned and shut the door firmly.

"Malfoy" she said turning to him"I know that that must have been difficult for you. You made bad choices during the war but most of those were due to your situation." She paused before continuing. "I know you want to get Miss Granger to look beyond your past but as we just saw, that is not going to be an easy task. I will help you. First you have to go after her now. Go find her and talk to her".

"But Professor how-"

"You'll know what to say Malfoy, now go; I have a class to teach".

She opened the door and was about to step through when she hesitated and turned back to him.

"And Malfoy" she said with a smirk "do try not to mess up"

With that she shut the door and he was left staring at the space she had occupied moments before.

He set off in search of Hermione, a tight knot of apprehension in his stomach

FF~FF~FF~FF~FF~FF

The minute she left the classroom Hermione had run straight to the 7th floor. The anger was boiling inside her and her vision was tinged with red. She didn't even register what she was asking for when she walked in front of the Room of Requirement but when the door appeared she pushed it open and rushed in.

In one corner hung a punch bag and in another a shelf full of ornaments. Breakable ornaments.

She grabbed the one nearest her and threw it with all her strength at the opposite wall. It shattered and she felt a thrill of satisfaction course through her. One by one the rest of the ceramics joined the first. The smashed pottery formed a pile on the floor and as the pile grew Hermione's rage began to abate. As the last one hit the wall she sank down on the floor, exhausted. A couch appeared on the other side of the room but she ignored it.

She didn't know how long she sat there, staring at the pile of broken clay, but suddenly the door to the room opened and the person she least wanted to see came through.

"How the hell did you get in here Malfoy" her anger was starting to bubble again but she had it under control this time.

He cautiously moved into the room and looked around before he answered her. "I knew what you'd be looking for. You're not the only one who needs to let off steam sometimes"

She looked shocked that he seemed to know her so well.

He crouched down on the floor; to close for her to be comfortable but far enough that she didn't mention it. He looked conflicted, as if he didn't know where to start.

"Just spit it out Malfoy" she snarled. She clearly wasn't getting rid of him until he said what he had come to say so she wanted to get it over with.

He shot her a glare before getting his expression back under control. "Look Granger, I know you hate me, with good reason. I know that you can't accept my apology and I know that the things I did in the war fully justify this. But I. Had. No. Choice." The anger at the unfairness of his situation showed in his voice. "From 6th year on everything I did was to protect my family. The Dark Lord swore to kill my mother if I didn't jump when he commanded; he was living in our fucking house Granger". The pain in Malfoy's voice was apparent and it shocked her.

"So forgive me if my situation didn't allow me to be as heroic as you. I never claimed to be brave and I think this proved that but I'd like to see how anyone else would hold up in my situation". He was breathing heavily and his eyes were bright. It scared her to see the usually calm and collected Draco Malfoy lose control.

He took several deep breaths and then said "Don't say anything now Granger, but remember that it was not only the side of the Light that lost things during the war. My mother was killed after saving Potter's life in the last battle, the one person I wanted to protect above all others". There were tears in his eyes now and he brushed them away roughly.

"So now you know the story. McGonagall is making us stay in the same partners she assigned us in class today so maybe you could find it in yourself to be civil?" this was not said in an accusatory tone but he was genuinely asking. Could she? Could she tolerate working side by side with the boy who had watched her being tortured? His description of what he had gone through had opened her eyes to the fact that she was not the only one hurting. No, she was not ready to forgive but maybe, just maybe, she could pretend that she was getting there. Even if only in McGonagall's classes.

She nodded hesitantly and Malfoy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Granger" he said and with that he got up and left the room.

**Authors note: So what do you guys think? This chapter is my longest yet and I'd love to hear what ye think of it! Whenever I see those emails in my inbox telling me that someone has followed, favourited or reviewed this story I do a little happy dance:D I must leave it here because I have an Irish essay to write but I'll see ye tomorrow.**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ní liomsa Harry Potter. Is le J.K. Rowling é. **

**Chapter 5**

Draco sank down on his bed and threw off his shirt before lying stretched out over his covers.

He was hot, almost to the point of feverish. How had he let himself get so carried away? He had practically screamed his whole sob story at Hermione; he wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to him again.

He had been so furious at everything, especially himself, and he had taken it all out on her. He thought back to what McGonagall had said "_Don't mess up"_. He supposed from her point of view he hadn't. Hermione had agreed to tolerate him in the classes they were paired for, so no more fighting. Success, right?

He snorted. His outburst would surely have only pushed Hermione further away, making it harder for him to forge any connection with her. Why had his cast iron control chosen that moment to crumble away to nothing? He felt stupid, and guilty for the way he had spoken to Hermione.

He sighed as he heard the bell ring. He hadn't gone back to class after finding Hermione but instead had wandered the castle aimlessly before returning to the dungeon. Classes had finished and that bell had tolled the start of dinner but he couldn't bring himself to face the Great Hall right now, where surely every student would be staring at him, whispering under their breath and making assumptions about him based on his actions during the war, just as they had every time they saw him since the start of the year. You'd think they'd have found something else to talk about but apparently not.

He'd go to the kitchens after the initial rush in the corridors had died down and get the house-elves to make him something.

He rolled off his bed and redressed sloppily, his blond hair falling into his eyes. It was 20 minutes since the bell had rung and he was sure that the corridors would be reasonably empty.

Just as he was nearing the painting that led to the kitchens he saw someone coming the other way.

FF~FF~FF~FF~FF~FF

Ginny Weasley had been visiting the kitchens looking for Hermione. She had not seen her since she had stormed out of Transfiguration, followed by Draco Malfoy.

Speak of the devil, she thought as she saw the Slytherin coming down the corridor towards her. She stormed up to him.

"Where is she" she demanded. He must have had something to do with her friend's disappearance.

"What are you talking about Weasley?

"Hermione" she replied impatiently. "I haven't seen her since Transfiguration, now what did you do to her?"

There was a flash of worry in Draco's eyes but it was quickly hidden. "I don't know where she is Weasley and for the record, do you really think I'd be able to take on Hermione, the best witch in our year"

She shot him an odd look. It was quite unsettling to hear Malfoy say something so… humble. She continued regardless. "But you were the last one to see her Malfoy. Don't think that because the teachers have decided to trust you again I will do the same. I know you did something to Hermione, now where is she" the fiery redhead almost screamed.

Just as she said that, they were interrupted by the witch in question coming round the corner.

"Ginny" said Hermione, obviously surprised "I heard shouting, I didn't realise it was you"

Ginny shot Malfoy a dangerous look before plastering on a smile for her friend. "Oh, that was nothing Hermione; I was just asking Malfoy where you were"

Hermione still looked suspicious but she let it slide.

Ginny rushed on; glad her friend had appeared before she'd had to hex Malfoy. "Are you coming to dinner Hermione?" She didn't wait for an answer before dragging her friend away from the kitchen corridor. She wanted to get away from Malfoy as fast as possible and didn't even stop to acknowledge him before running down the corridor, Hermione in tow.

"What was that Ginny" Hermione asked once they were out of earshot.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't want to talk to the ferret anymore, that's all" She said nonchalantly. Hermione didn't reply and she didn't seem to hear Ginny when she asked her where she had been all day. She was quiet all through dinner and the moment her plate was clean she leapt to her feet saying that she needed to go to the library.

Ginny stared at her friend's retreat back in confusion and frustration. Hermione had been distant lately and she had no idea why. It was troubling her. She finished the rest of her dinner quietly and then made her way back to Gryffindor tower, her mind still buzzing.

She wanted Hermione to trust her enough to confide in her but she didn't know what to do now that she had shut her out. Her mind was still uneasy when she lay down to sleep, later that night, and she tossed and turned for hours before falling into a restless sleep.

**Authors Note: In case you were wondering that disclaimer was not the first sign of madness, but Irish:D Thanks for the reviews and follows, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I had very little time to write today. I hope you liked it so please tell me what you think:) Is there anything you'd like me to change about the story?**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, my name is not J.K Rowling I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6**

Although Hermione had told Ginny she was going to the library, the minute she left the Great Hall she turned the opposite way and went out the front gates. The wind was picking up and it was icy cold but she needed some time to clear her head. She had stayed in the Room of Requirement all day after talking to Malfoy, trying to process what he had told her.

His story of pain and loss had touched her in a strange way, but she couldn't reconcile it with the image of Malfoy that she had from her seven years of knowing him. He was the bully, the hurtful child who would go out of his way to make her feel bad.

So why had it bothered her when Ginny had called him a ferret? Why was she feeling as if all the preconceptions she had about good and evil were disintegrating?

Her wandering had led her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She ducked under a branch into the forest, and was immediately enveloped by the heavy quiet of the place. It was warmer in here, out of the wind and she walked a few paces before sitting down with her back to a tree. She was not frightened; there was no longer anything in the forest that could frighten her.

She stayed there for several hours, contemplating the drastic changes she had a feeling were soon going to come in her life. Being Hermione Granger, she didn't want to be unprepared.

FF~FF~FF~FF~FF~FF

The next day Hermione had Transfiguration after lunch. For the first part of the day she was nervous, finding it impossible to focus in classes. Unfortunately for her the class before break was Potions and this resulted in work far below her usual standards. Luckily Slughorn seemed willing to overlook this, given her perfect Potions record.

When the bell rang she was anxious to get out the door as fast as possible and in her haste she bumped into her potion and sent it flying. She cursed her clumsiness and began to mop up the spill.

By the time she had finished cleaning up lunch was almost over and she only had time to hurriedly scoff a sandwich before rushing to Transfiguration, arriving just in time but out of breath and red in the face. McGonagall shot her a disapproving look as she entered but let her take her seat without comment.

She hesitantly made her way to the back of the classroom, where Malfoy was seated and lowered herself into the chair beside him. He gave her a nod, which she returned, but they didn't speak. Neither of them wanted to argue and they both understood that the best way to avoid it was to remain silent until they figured out where their boundaries lay.

McGonagall was explaining their assignment now so they both looked up, paying close attention. Hermione's earlier lack of concentration was replaced by a sharp focus that seemed to have her aware of everything in the room. Any little sound made her flinch but she tried to ignore it and focus on Professor McGonagall.

She was talking about human Transfiguration, the most difficult of all. They would have to do it in pairs for many reasons. Apparently it was easier to work with someone you were used to working with and, seeing as this project would last the year, they were going to be well used to their partners. It was also to do with trust. Here Hermione felt a twinge of doubt. Despite his revelations she could not imagine herself really trusting Malfoy, especially not with something as delicate as human Transfiguration. Perhaps by the end of the year she would be able to let him do it but she doubted it.

Thankfully they would not be starting to perform the spell straight away. For the first few months they would be researching, practising the wand movements and incantations and writing essays.

McGonagall ordered them to meet up with their partner at least twice a week to research and practise. Hermione blanched at this. Yes, she had agreed to work with Malfoy in class but how could she be expected to meet up with him outside of those times. They would rip each others heads off.

One look, however, told her that McGonagall would take no arguing on this point. Her mouth was a thin line as she shot a warning look at Hermione. She considered herself lucky to have escaped severe punishment for her blow-out yesterday.

When McGonagall stopped talking Hermione turned to Malfoy and set her expression into one of determination.

"We'll have to figure out which days suit both of us Malfoy" she said in an emotionless, business-like voice. "Personally I don't mind but I'd rather leave Wednesdays and Fridays for myself, if that suits". He looked a little surprised by her blunt start but quickly recovered.

"I have quidditch practise on Mondays so that leaves us Tuesdays and Thursdays" he had followed her lead and kept it blunt and to the point.

"That's fine" she replied just before Professor McGonagall called for the classes attention.

"I want you all to be of aware how important this project is" she said in a serious voice. "If you do not put in the necessary work it is unlikely that you will be able to get enough points to pass your NEWT exam. You cannot do this work on your own so full co-operation with your partner is vital for your final grade". Her eyes swept around the room, lingering on several pairs before finally resting on Hermione and Malfoy. For a second it looked as if she was going to speak to them but she didn't. Instead she addressed the room again. "I hope you will bear what I have said in mind and try your hardest for this project. Class dismissed"

The students surged out of the classroom but as Hermione went to leave McGonagall held her back. When the last student had left she turned to her. Hermione was expecting to be reprimanded for yesterday's incident but McGonagall's expression was soft.

"Listen Granger, I know this is not going to be easy for you. The war has left many bad memories. But I need you to try and make this partnership with Malfoy work. The only way we are going to be able to move on is if we all stand united, even if it means forgiving the crimes that have been committed against us. I don't expect you to like, or forgive him straight away but do make an attempt at least not to hate him"

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say to this so she merely nodded. McGonagall gestured for her to leave and she ran from the room, her head in a whirl.

**Authors Note: I hope this chapter was better than the last one:) I'd love to know what you think of it and also if there's anything in particular you'd like me to add to the story? I absolutely adore feedback!**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it would probably have turned out very different and much less awesome. So no, I don't.**

**Chapter 7**

Draco woke up Thursday morning, sweaty and shaking. His nervousness had seeped through into his dreams and they had been strange and distorted. They quickly faded from his mind however when he remembered why he was nervous. It was Thursday. The first day he was going to be spending time with Hermione outside of Transfiguration classes.

He took several deep breaths, trying to settle his nerves. He had had two classes with her so far and though they were not a complete failure, they could not be considered a raging success either. The second one had continued from where the first left off, neither of them saying more than was absolutely necessary. He supposed the fact that they hadn't had a blazing argument yet was a mini-miracle that could be contributed to this, but he knew that it wouldn't further his cause with her to remain silent for a year.

Today would be the first day that they would be forced to truly talk to each other, it was impossible to study efficiently without communication. He knew that he was going to have to be careful, the last thing he wanted was to do was fight with her and ruin any chance they had of ever being comfortable around each other.

He sighed and rolled out of bed. It was pointless to lye here stressing over possible outcomes that could come from tonight, he would have to wait and see how it goes.

The classes that day flew by. By lunch time the butterflies in his stomach were not so much butterflies as dragons. He went from wishing time would speed up, and get it over with, and wishing it would slow down and postpone the moment. He had to keep telling himself that this was what he wanted, a chance to get Hermione to forgive him, but he was terrified of screwing it up. He couldn't remember ever doing anything without messing up and he wasn't very hopeful that this time would be different. But he had to try.

Seven o'clock was the time they had agreed to meet in the library and at five to seven he was sitting at a table near the front of the room, in plain view of the door. He had already found several books on human transfiguration and he was staring at them, unable to concentrate. He nervously drummed his fingers against the table while he waited for Hermione to show up.

Just as the clock struck seven she entered the library. He had an odd feeling that she had been waiting outside the door, leaving her entrance until the last possible second. She immediately saw him and made her way over slowly. She sat down but seemed unsure of where to begin so he decided to break the ice. Or at least crack it.

"Hello Granger" he said cautiously. She looked taken aback for a moment but nevertheless she promptly replied"Hello Malfoy"

"I've got a few books here which looked promising, we might be able to get information from them". Her shocked look had turned to one of incredulity which was almost laughable, but she picked up the books and looked at them.

"These are good Malfoy" she admitted. "I was planning on recommending a couple of these anyway". A faint smile flickered across her face.

"There are a few more that I'd like to get though so why don't you make a start on these while I go and look for them".

She got up and disappeared into the labyrinth of shelves. He breathed a slow sigh of relief. As a first meeting this was going surprisingly well. He started reading the books, taking notes as he went, only looking up once when Hermione came back laden with books.

For a long time the only sound audible at their table was the scratch of quills on parchment. Occasionally Draco considered breaking the silence, to compare information or check a fact. But something held him back. His instinct told him that he would have to take it slow. The fact that Hermione was even willing to sit across from him in a relatively comfortable silence was great progress and he didn't want to push his luck on the first night. Eventually they would have to start talking but there was plenty of time. He didn't need to rush.

Unexpectedly, Hermione suddenly spoke up, her voice slightly hoarse from being silent for so long. "Do you have a book on Animagi?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied, handing it to her "why do you want it?"

"Well, I am fascinated by Animagi, I've wanted to learn more about them for ages and since they are closely linked to the type of transfiguration we'll be doing I thought it would be useful to study them now".

"That's a good idea. Personally I've always wanted to become an Animagus but I never had the time or motivation. Maybe one day I will"

She nodded and they both went back to making notes. The time past quickly and before he knew it, it was nine o'clock, closing time. They left the library and went their separate ways without saying another word to each other.

There was a spring in Draco's step the whole way down the several flights of stairs to the Slytherin common room. He had never dared to hope that the first meeting would go as well as it had but now he was ecstatic. He climbed the spiral staircase to his dorm and sat on his bed, analyzing everything that had happened in the library. A rare smile played across his lips and as he pulled on his blue pyjamas (no, they were not green, why did everyone always assume they'd be green) he felt his dream of forgiveness come a fraction closer. I didn't mess up were the last words that flashed through his mind before sleep claimed him.

**Authors Note: I know that I'm starting to sound like a broken record but what did you think? Please let me know, it would honestly make my day:) I'm really tired so I'm going to go now, see you guys tomorrow:)**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No I most definitely do not own Harry Potter:( **

**Chapter 8**

When Hermione arrived back at the Gryffindor common room she collapsed into one of the squishy armchairs. She was shaking and the other Gryffindors in the room were shooting her strange looks. She focused on relaxing each of her muscles one by one and gradually the shaking ceased.

She didn't know what to make of the time she had spent in the library with Malfoy but she did know one thing; he had not been the arrogant asshole she knew and hated. In their brief conversation during the evening he had been polite and engaging. Despite the story he had told her earlier in the week, she had not expected there to be any truly drastic changes to his personality. She was beginning to suspect that the bully had never truly been him but merely the cold-hearted result of a difficult childhood that forced prejudice after prejudice onto him. She was not used to thinking this way about Malfoy and it scared her. She wanted him to be someone she could hate, someone she would have no reason to forgive. But he wasn't, not anymore. But no matter what, she still had nightmare after nightmare of the Manor, the room, the knife, the chandelier. She could not forget.

There was a sharp_ tap-tap_ on the window and she saw Ron's owl Pidwidgeon staring in at her from outside. She moved to the window and opened it, feeling guilty as she did so for she had been practically ignoring her friends since coming back to school. She had promised to write to them often but she hadn't been able to put the words onto parchment.

Her relationship with Ron had not continued after the war. They were both to broken from their experiences. Fred's death had deeply affected him and neither he nor she wanted a relationship at that time. They had also realised that they were not as suited to one another as they had once supposed. They had remained best friends and she was thankful for the lack of awkwardness, but she knew they weren't right for each other as a couple.

She slit open the letter he had sent her and began to read.

_Dear Hermione_

_I haven't heard from you in ages! How's Hogwarts? Are the professors keeping you on your toes? I bet you're working your ass off but make sure you don't get too stressed without me and Harry there to calm you down._

_I'm doing quite well. I started my auror training and it's tough work. Of course Harry's aceing everything, but I think he's getting a bit fed up with the deferential treatment. I know that once I would have been jealous of him but I grew out of that a long time ago, and now I can see that he is really not enjoying it (see Hermione, I don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon). Of course I get some notice now for being part of the "Golden Trio" but it's nothing to his. He can't go through a day without at least two marriage proposals (don't tell Ginny) and at the last count he has at least three known stalkers. It's crazy._

_Please write back soon. It's not the same without you. . Ron_

_P.s. This is Harry. I hope your year is going well and no one is giving you trouble. Send all the details back with Pidwidgeon. Hope to see you soon. Oh and also send the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend and we might be able to meet you then_

Hermione sighed as she finished the letter from her friends. She missed them. It was weird being back at Hogwarts without them. She was used to being part of a trio, unshakable, but without them she had never felt more alone.

She decided to answer the letter in the morning as it late and she was tired after her hectic day. She made her way up to the girl's dorm but when she opened the door she saw Parvati sitting on her bed, a black look on her face.

"So" she said with a snarl "here's the little traitor." This brought Hermione up short. Yes, the other girl had become bitter and catty but she rarely attacked Hermione herself head on anymore with no prior warning or provocation.

"What are you talking about Parvati?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about. Do you think I didn't see you and that Slytherin bastard in the library? I saw you; calmly sitting across from the piece of scum who sucked up to Voldemort, only coming back and pleading for forgiveness when he knew that his side had no chance. Perhaps a few months is all it takes for you to forget what he did, perhaps you don't care about the lives lost, but I care Granger. You're no heroine, as much as you might consider yourself one. You're a coward who can't stand on her own two feet her henchmen here to support her." Parvati was out of breath and red in the face when she had finished speaking and she was glaring accusingly at Hermione.

She opened her mouth to try and reply, to explain, to justify. But she couldn't find the words. Everything that Parvati had said was true. She was weak. She couldn't stand up for what she believed in without people there to back her up. After all, it had only taken a few words from Malfoy and she had all but forgotten seven years of torment.

The tears began to form in her eyes and a lump in her throat felt as if it was suffocating her.

"Don't cry Granger" said Parvati scornfully "it only makes you look even weaker, believe me".

At that Hermione turned and fled the room, the tears making her mascara run down her face in black torrents and soak into her collar, staining it a dark grey.

Her feet led her to the kitchens. Since the war the house-elves, already well treated at Hogwarts, had been given more freedom and rights. When they realised that they actually liked this new found freedom Hermione had become a heroine for them and at this moment she just needed to talk to someone who did not expect anything form her, she had already done all she could for them and now they could go it alone, and would not judge her.

When she had reached the painting of the bowl of fruit, tickled the pear and turned the doorknob to enter the kitchen she was met by the homely chattering of the squeaky voices belonging to the house-elves.

Immediately they all crowded around the distraught Hermione. The pulled her up a chair and placed it at one of the long tables and one of them, named Star, placed a bowl of ice-cream in front of her. The rest of the house-elves moved off then but Star stayed, rubbing soothing circles on Hermione's back.

"What's wrong Miss Hermione" she asked. Hermione had tried to get them to call her by her first name but Miss Hermione was as close as she could get.

She sighed. "I'm weak Star" she replied. "Everyone thinks that I'm the great Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, the bookworm, the Know-It-All. They think that I always have all the answers but I don't. Oh go to Hermione they say, she'll know what to do, didn't she found the DA, isn't she best friends with Harry Potter. But I make mistakes and I think this time I've made a catastrophic one".

She slammed her fist down on the table in frustration, shattering the bowl and sending runny ice-cream flying everywhere.

"Oh I'm sorry Star" she cried. It's all right Miss, no harm done" said the house-elf as she snapped her long fingers and vanished the remains of both bowl and ice-cream.

"Now Miss Hermione, I must say that you is not weak! It takes a strong person to do what you did for house-elves and I know that that is only a small portion of all the good deeds you has done." Star paused. "But people are not made to be eternally strong. You is allowed to be weak, it is not something to be ashamed of. You must take the pressure off yourself Miss or you will break beneath it. People should not be expecting more of you than you can give. And as for mistakes, we all make them and sometimes what looks like a mistake at the time turns out for the best in the end" Star gave Hermione one final pat on the back before moving away. "I must get back to work now Miss but as always you is free to stay as long as you please and if you need anything just call. And do think about what I have said" At that Star disappeared among the crowd of busy house-elves on the other side of the kitchen.

Hermione stayed there for several hours and then left feeling more uplifted than she had in days.

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in a couple of days, I've been really busy and I got sick so I wasn't really in the mood for writing. I pretty much spent the last couple of days curled up in a ball with a hot water bottle trying to get some work done. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please tell me what you think:)**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: *sigh* No, I don't and will never own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 9**

After Hermione had left the kitchens she did not returned to Gryffindor tower. Instead she had gone to the prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor for a bath. She stayed there for a long time soaking in the warm scented water. By the time she had finished washing and had cleaned her clothes with a spell it was too late to get any sleep so she decided to answer Ron and Harry's letter. She was used to pulling all-nighters when she was studying for exams so she knew it wouldn't affect her to badly so long as she got a good nights sleep tonight.

She made her way up to the Owlery, arriving slightly out of breath from climbing the spiral staircase. It was a cold, clear mid-November morning and she could just make out in the grey dawn the trees of the Forbidden Forest swaying in the sharp breeze. She took parchment, quill and ink from her bag and wrote the letter, leaning on the windowsill of the enormous window for support.

She briefly outlined how her year was going, eliminating all the details about Malfoy and anything else that might worry or upset them. She told them the date for the next Hogsmeade weekend, the 14th of December, and then signed off before scanning the perches looking for Pidwidgeon. Once she located him she called him down and tried to attach the letter to the excitable bird's leg but had to calm him down with a couple of owl nuts before having any success.

The minute the letter was firmly in place Pidwidgeon took off out the window. She stood and watched the miniature owl disappear into the grey sky.

The sound of feet climbing the stairs reached her and she turned. Malfoy was standing in the doorway. At first he did not seem to notice her, he was looking around for an owl to give the package he was carrying to, so she cleared her throat to let him know she was there. He started and turned his head to look at her.

"Oh Her-, Em… Granger" he stuttered "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd be here, I can come back later". He turned to go but she stopped him.

"No it's fine Malfoy; I was just about to leave anyway". She began to pack her bag and he turned to the eagle owl which had flown down to him. He started tying the small parcel to the leg that the owl held out for him.

She was almost finished with her bag and ready to go when he spoke.

"Oh Granger, I just remembered, I was reading through one of those books from the library and I found some really interesting stuff. There was even a chapter on Amimagi that I thought you would enjoy".

He pulled the book from his bag and offered it to her. She took it and flicked to the chapter he had mentioned. She immediately saw that the information in this book could be highly influential on their project.

"This is brilliant Malfoy! This book will definitely help us with our research".

"That's what I thought".

She shot him a small smile and suddenly the words that Parvati had thrown at her last night swam to the front of her mind. Anger flared up inside her.

"I have to go Malfoy" she said quickly and started to almost run out of the room, grabbing her bag as she went.

A confused, hurt look flashed across his face and when she was just out of the room she heard him call after her.

"Wait Granger, it wasn't something I said, was it?"

She chuckled at this and a ferocious grin leapt onto her face. "Not at all Malfoy, I just have to have a little word with my housemate"

With that she ran down the stone steps, taking them two at a time, and landed at the bottom her heart racing and her blood boiling.

She raced to the Great Hall. It was still early and she knew that this was the time Parvati usually breakfasted. And indeed, when she arrived, panting, the girl was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She looked up and sneered when she saw Hermione. She opened her mouth and looked to be about to speak when Hermione cut her off

"Don't say a word" she said in a hard voice heavy with anger "just sit there and listen to what I have to say". Parvati shrank back, looking shocked.

"You know who I was just talking to? Draco Malfoy. Yes, the Slytherin, the "evil scum" according to you. And once I would have agreed with you, I would have been quite happy to sit here and bitch about him for the whole day. But it seems that you're too blinded by your own grief to see how other people have changed. It was their prejudice that caused the war but it will be yours that will ensure we never move past it. You say that I have forgotten the war. How could you even think that anyone could forget that amount of death and destruction? I remember it as well as you do, but I have realised that the only way to fully heal is to try to forgive those who hurt you, if they deserve it. And Malfoy does. You should ask him to tell you his story and maybe then you would understand that you were not the only one who was been hurt. We all were" She paused for breath and Parvati spoke. Her voice was shaky and unsure, polar opposite to the angry, hot-headed girl from the night before.

"But… he's bad. He let the Death Eaters into the school, he was on their side. Why should we forgive someone like that?"

"We should forgive him because he had no choice and our hate will tear us apart if we don't. I know that this will be hard for you, you think you need someone to blame, someone to take your grief out on. But the only person to blame is dead. Voldemort caused the deaths, not Draco Malfoy. He was a pawn to powers that had complete control over him. And I'm not saying that he did not make bad choices, he did. But he's trying to make up for them and I'm willing to at least give him a chance"

Parvati didn't reply straight away and Hermione knew not to push it. She had given her a lot to think about. Eventually Parvati spoke again.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I've been a bitch. I was pretending to myself that it was because of the war, that I hated everyone who was responsible for the deaths but that's not it. I resent them Hermione. I resent each and every person who survived where she did not" She did not have to say the name for Hermione to know she was talking about Lavender. The tears were flowing down Parvati's cheeks now, leaving shining tear tracks.

"When I see him, walking, talking, living, while she is cold and gone I just want to kill him or do anything to bring her back" Hermione moved towards her to comfort her but she put up a hand to stop her. "No don't, I don't deserve you're sympathy".

She looked up at Hermione with watery eyes. "I can't forgive him. Until I forget the pain and anger at her death I cannot forgive him".

She rose and ran from the room, leaving her uneaten breakfast and a distressed Hermione behind.

**Authors Note: So, what did you think? Please let me know:) I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 10**

It was Tuesday before Hermione saw Draco again. She was at the library bang on seven o'clock and he was waiting for her at the same table they had used the previous Thursday.

He was studying one of the Transfiguration books but looked up when she sat down.

"Hey". He looked troubled and she wondered if he was still worrying about why she had run out on him on Friday.

"Hey" she replied.

"I was just wondering if, after you left the Owlery on Friday, you went to talk to Parvati."

She stared at him. How could he possibly know that?

"It's just that later that day she came to talk to me" He continued "And it was very strange. She didn't yell or anything but she looked like she had been crying. She asked me to tell her my story."

Hermione was shocked. She had not expected Parvati to actually listen to her and talk to Malfoy.

"Well, yes I did speak to her. You see, last Thursday, after I returned from the library, she was waiting for me in our dorm. She attacked me, calling me a traitor and accusing me of forgetting the war. At the time I couldn't think of a counter- argument, not a single thing! I ran from her, believing that I was weak and stupid. But then I went to the kitchens, got some good advice from a house-elf and had a long think about why I am trying to move on." She paused for breath.

"When I saw you the next morning, I realised that I was ready to start moving past the war, to start trying to forgive and I decided then that I had to confront Parvati. I am not wrong in this. I don't blame Parvati, her hurt runs far deeper than mine, but in talking to her I wanted her to see that not everything is black and white"

She stopped talking. She had said more than she had meant to say and she looked at D- Malfoy to gauge his reaction.

"Thank you Granger" he said softly.

She glanced up at him curiously.

"For what?"

"You stood up for me. You told her to ask me for my story, you wanted her to understand. I do not deserve it but thank you."

She nodded awkwardly and smiled at him. They both went back to studying for a while before she again broke the silence.

"You know, if we're going to be working together for the rest of the year it might be easier if we called each other by our first names. It might help with the forgetting thing if we're not constantly reminded of which sides of the war we fought on because of the reminders our surnames carry."

She spoke calmly but her heart was in her mouth. He looked at her thoughtfully and nodded.

"Yeah I agree… Hermione?"

She smiled." Great Draco."

There was another pause before she chuckled "Who would have thought it?"

She could see that he knew what she meant. Who would have thought that they would be there, two enemies, sitting peacefully? Who would have thought that one would ever seek forgiveness and the other would ever be prepared to grant it? Who would have thought it would be possible for them to be in the same place without a fight breaking out? Who would have thought it?

When they left the library at nine they separated, he going left, she going right. But this time, before turning away, he said "Goodbye Hermione".

"Goodbye Draco" she replied.

FF~FF~FF~FF~FF~FF

The next day Hermione had a free period first thing and she had promised Ginny that she would spend it with her. The day dawned sunny and warm, a novelty for that time of year, so they decided to take a picnic down to the lake. Ginny was prattling animatedly about a qudditch match she had played recently and Hermione had zoned out, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming her face. She closed her eyes and lay back on the grass, feeling it prick her back. Ginny's voice washed over her like a lullaby.

Suddenly a shadow passed over her skin and she opened her eyes. There was a large figure leaning over her, silhouetted against the bright light. The sun blinded her, concealing the person's features but nonetheless she knew who it was.

"Hagrid" she exclaimed, jumping up with a cry of delight and hugging him. It had been ages since she had talked to him and she was thrilled to see him now. Ginny greeted Hagrid after her and he beamed at them.

"Well, it's bin a while, ain't it Hermione, Ginny" he said. "I was hopin' to catch ye today, I knew you'd got a free period and all, and I was wonderin' if ye'd like to come in for a cup o' tea."

"Of course Hagrid, we'd love to!" Hermione exclaimed.

They strolled across the grounds to Hagrid's cabin, chatting about this and that. Hagrid told them about the creatures he was studying with his classes. Several times, when Hagrid mentioned a particularly dangerous creature, Hermione's smile became a bit forced and she thanked her lucky stars she was no longer taking Care of Magical Creatures.

When they reached Hagrid's house they were greeted by an excited Fang, who promptly leapt on Ginny, knocking her over. Hermione laughed as Ginny picked herself up and dusted herself down, fending off Fang as she did do. Once she was seated at the table Hagrid placed two big mugs of tea in front of them.

"So, Hermione" he said, sitting down opposite them "I hear you've bin workin' with Malfoy" She choked. She hadn't expected Hagrid to bring it up so bluntly and she wasn't sure how to react. She didn't have to because Hagrid continued.

"It's a great thing. It's all about inter-house unity and gettin' over the war an' if you and Malfoy can do it then people'll start realisin' that anyone can".

"That's exactly what we want Hagrid!"

Ginny looked surprised. "But… I thought you hated him. I thought you were only working together because McGonagall made ye".

"Well, I was but then we started talking and we realised that the only way we can start to heal is if we start to forgive the people who hurt us".

Ginny nodded. She still looked puzzled but she didn't speak so Hermione let it slide. The rest of the visit passed with idle chit-chat and when their free period ended they made their way up to the school, both lost in their own thoughts.

**Authors Note: I just want to say that I am so sorry for the long wait! I'm going through a bit of a hard time at the moment and I haven't had the energy to write anything. I don't want to sound whiny but I feel I should give ye some reason for my absence. Also my updates might still be a little flakey for a while but I'll try my best to update as often as I can.**

**As always thank you to the people who have RFFed. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to you review, sometimes I forget, but each one of them was read and appreciated! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter:)**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Forever wishing but the power of my wishes is apparently not strong enough to let me own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 11**

There were no major events over the next few weeks. Draco and Hermione continued to meet twice a week and their budding friendship grew and strengthened. Opposition to it soon died down once it became clear that neither of them a problem being in each others company. They also, as Hagrid had predicted, became role models for the people in favour of inter-house unity. Many people who had fought against each other mere months before could now be observed holding friendly, if cautious conversation in the school hallways and speaking to each other politely in classes. The insults and threats shouted at the Slytherins lessened and they seemed to be on their way to a truce.

That is not to say that things were perfect. They were far from truly trusting each other and many of the house feuds were still raging but a long and slow journey to reconciliation had been sparked. Hermione knew that the situation was fragile and any slight nudge would tip the knife edge it was balanced on. She was shocked and excited by the reaction the school had to their friendship and she liked to imagine that they could be the ones who finally broke down the age old feuds that tore apart the Hogwarts houses.

Since seeing the affect they had had on the students of Hogwarts some of Hermione's old optimism had returned. She could smile again, with less force and any sorrow that could be seen in her eyes was fleeting, only there for an instant before disappearing to the back of her mind.

She and Draco had fallen into an easy friendship. Mostly the avoided any deeper, more personal topics of conversation and kept it light, and although both of them could fell the bonds of friendship strengthening neither of them mentioned it. They let the subtle signs slip by seemingly unnoticed.

One morning in late November Hermione was woken by an agitated Ginny. It was the first Gryffindor match of the year and they were playing versus Ravenclaw. Ginny was, of course, playing Chaser, so she chattered away about weather conditions and new tactics as Hermione rolled out of bed and reluctantly started to dress herself.

She disliked Quidditch days. There were no classes and although she had enjoyed watching the matches with Ron and sometimes Harry, if Gryffindor wasn't playing, she didn't think it would be the same without , she hid this from Ginny and pretended to be as excited for this match as she would have been if Harry and Ron were here.

They met no one as they made their way down the many flights of stairs that separated Gryffindor tower from the Great Hall. The sky was a clear, crystal blue, almost white. Ginny glanced appraisingly up at it, probably evaluating how this weather would affect the match. Hermione, having limited Quidditch experience, didn't know whether it was favourable or not but she did know that it was nice weather for sitting in the stands, for which she was grateful. The Great Hall was practically empty when they arrived, with only a few early risers scattered across the four tables. The two girls sat down near the middle of the Gryffindor table and started piling food onto their plates. Hermione immediately tucked into her eggs and toast but Ginny merely picked at hers. Clearly the nerves were getting to her, and although Hermione knew she'd be fine once she was on the pitch, she kept a steady stream of encouragement flowing at her throughout breakfast. By the time the hall began to fill Ginny had calmed down enough to eat and she was greatly cheered when the rest of the team came in and they could have their final tactics discussion.

Suddenly, with a great rush of wings, the post arrived. Hermione glanced upwards, not expecting anything. The only people who wrote to her these days were Harry and Ron and she wasn't expecting a letter from them for a few more days. Therefore she was surprised when she saw an unfamiliar brown owl descending towards her.

It landed gracefully in front of her and suck out its leg. She untied the letter attached to it and opened it curiously. The letter was short and written on paper, not parchment.

As she read, the blood drained from her face and she became deathly pale. For what could have been a minute, an hour or a day she sat, frozen. From across the hall Draco's eyes found her and they widened with concern. Before he could move towards her she snapped out of her stupor, leapt from her seat and departed the hall at a run.

She could hear Ginny calling after her but she kept running. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in thick rivulets, blinding her as she fled. She ran as far as a deserted corridor on the second floor before she collapsed on the ground.

She didn't know how long she lay there, her body shaking under the pressure from her sobs, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and pulled away before noticing the platinum blond hair that meant this was Draco Malfoy.

He put a hand around out to steady her before moving so he could put his arms around her. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Eventually Hermione began to calm down and she choked back her sobs. She pulled away from him slightly and leaned back against the wall of the corridor. He still had one arm wrapped protectively around her but he ran his other hand through his hair, looking uncertain.

"Hermione" he began "What happened?"

The look of concern on his face almost drove her to tears again but she held them back with difficulty. She was silent for a few seconds so Draco obviously thought he had crossed a line.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk to me, I just thought you looked like you needed to tell someone."

He began to pull away from her but she shook her head.

"No! It's fine. I was just considering how to begin. I haven't told anyone about this you see." She paused again and glanced at him. He nodded and shuffled sideways so she was sitting in front of him. She leaned back against his chest and took a deep breath before she started to talk.

"That letter was from my parents. Only Harry and Ron know this but the summer before last I cast a memory on them. I knew that it would be unsafe for them to stay here, Voldemort would be looking for any weaknesses we had and they were first on my list. I modified their memories and gave them new identities. I had to ensure that after I had done it they wouldn't stay in England so I made it their dream to move to Australia. I nearly chickened out so many times but I knew it was the only way to keep them safe." She stopped there and took a deep breath. The memory of leaving her parents in the house with no recollection of or memento from her was still one of her most painful.

"They were in Australia for the whole year. One of the few comforts I had during that time was the thought that they were safe, away from all the horror. Then once the war was over I went to find them and restore their memories. I knew that they were going to be hurt at first because I hadn't confided in them but I was sure that once I explained everything to them they would understand. It seems I misjudged how angry they would be. They haven't spoken to me since they arrived back here in August and now they send me _this_."

She took out the letter and began to read aloud.

_Hermione_

_Your father and I are very busy so I have to keep this brief. I know you explained to us why you felt putting a spell on us was justified but as you have probably guessed we feel betrayed and angry. It was our job to look after you and the fact that you did this without so much as discussing it with us beforehand shows that you do not value or respect our parenthood. I was not going to contact you at all but your father said that I should. We are moving back to Australia. We are also reverting to the names we went by whilst we lived there. We would rather you did not come and visit us._

_Monica Wilkins_

Once she had finished this Hermione fell silent. She felt empty inside. If her own parents could turn on her so completely how could she trust anyone? Had she truly been so horrible to have as a daughter that the actions she had taken to protect them led to them disowning her?

Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"Hermione your parents are fools."

She stared at him.

"How they could stay angry at you for something they should be proud of defies all reasoning. You told them what you did when they gone, they know how brave and strong you were and are. They should see what is right in front of their eyes and that is that their daughter has grown into a fearless young woman who will fight for what she believes in. Eventually they will see why you had to do what you did and they will understand. They can't stay mad at you forever, they're your parents and they love you. They'll remember that sooner or later."

Hermione gave him a watery smile but then her brows furrowed.

"But what if I can't forgive them, even if they do forgive me? They left me and when I needed them most and I don't know if I'll be able to forget that."

Draco pulled her into another hug and stroked her hair.

"That's you choice to make when the time comes. You don't have to worry about it yet, it will fall into place."

She let herself be held by him for another few minutes before pulling away.

"Thank you Draco" she said sincerely.

"Anytime, Hermione." He smiled at her. Then he cocked his head to the side as if he was thinking.

"You know, we could still make it to the match if we ran. Race you."

He sprinted off down the corridor and Hermione hesitated for a moment before leaping off the ground and racing after him. Maybe this match would be more enjoyable than she had thought.

**Authors Note: I am so sorry. It is completely unforgivable of me to have taken so long to update. I can only say that I have been sick for weeks and because of that I kind of lost my motivation. Thank you so much to the people who have Reviewed, Followed and Favorited this story. Also, a special thanks to E-E-Electric Wish! Your kind words definitely helped to get me writing again:) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that their relationship has advanced a lot since the last chapter but that was just the way it came out. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.**

**ShHpBookworm xxx**


End file.
